


A Love Song

by MagicalAstronomer



Series: Vocal Android Fanverse [5]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family Fluff, Kagamine Siblings, Len just wants to be cool, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Partially inspired by Ikerenka, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Songwriting, Supportive Rin, Vocal Android Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalAstronomer/pseuds/MagicalAstronomer
Summary: In which Kagamine Len becomes determined to show his coolness by writing the best love song ever.Comedic sibling!Kagamines with a dash of LenLuka for flavor. Vocal Android fanverse.





	A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls out of grave* I LIVE
> 
> Man, I'm terrible at keeping fics going, aren't I? Well, hopefully I will finish this one since I actually outlined the plot before getting started, and plus I kinda had a bit of incentive to wanna write this.
> 
> For one, unlike some of the stories I've written as of late, this one isn't as angsty. Or, well, not right now it isn't. Some angst will come later. But in general, I felt like writing something a little more funny, and a little more directly tied into the Vocal Android verse. You could call this a legit episode. Plus, let's face it, I've been dying to have more fics about Rin and Len just being sibs.
> 
> Also, yes, this fic is more or less based around the song Ikerenka, or Cool Len's Love Song. Not exactly story-wise, but it's a big plot element.
> 
> This fanfiction is also part of my Vocal Android series, which you can read about on my profile.
> 
> Anyway, on with the show, I guess. Rin and Len do not belong to me, of course.

Everything started when Kagamine Rin rushed up the stairs to greet her brother after a vigorating day of heroic adventure, a huge smile slathered across her face in anticipation. She went up the steps two-by-two and ran down the ward hallway to her twin's room, thrashing the door open and making it smack against the wall with a decently-sized  _thud_.

"Leeeeeen!" she called, bright and excited, "Man, you would not  _believe_  what happened just now! It's such a shame you decided to stay home this time, me and Miku were kicking that giant toaster oven's  _ass_ —"

It was right then that she became aware of the general state of the room, which could be described as looking like a tornado blew through it if said tornado was made out of balled-up, crumpled pieces of paper. Piles of the stuff lay haphazard across the floor and furniture, particularly on the desk, where she saw the blonde-haired Vocaloid glaring at his notebook.

"Len?" she said, an eyebrow raised at his seeming inability to notice she was there. "Leeeen?"

When he failed to respond, she walked over and waved her hand in front of his face. "Hey! Len! Earth to banana!"

Len finally looked up from his work to give her an exasperated glare. "What, Rin?"

"Gee, what a way to greet your lovely and amazing sister that just got back from saving the world for the quillionth time," Rin said with mock offense. "What's up? If I had known you decided to stay behind just to trash your room, I would've stayed home, too."

"You're a scream," said Len. "I'm not trashing my room on purpose. I'm…working on something of upmost and urgent importance."

"Ooooh~" Rin clapped her hands in excitement. "What is it? A love letter?"

Rin was almost impressed by how quickly Len's face went from pale to bubblegum pink. "NO!" he yelled a little too quickly, picking up his notebook and hiding it from view. He paused for a second. "N-not really."

"HAH! So it is!" Rin bounced on her heels, smacking her hands together as if she had had a great epiphany. "Oh gosh, who could it be for? Hmmm…" she tapped a finger on her chin, "Oh, I know! Maybe a certain pink-haired lady with blue eyes whose name rhymes with Wegurine Uka?" Rin's grin resembled that of a Cheshire cat.

Len's face progressed from bright pink to a beet red. "Sh-shut up!" he snapped back. "I-I…I'm just writing a song, okay?! That's all I'm doing! For  _practice_!"

"Sure, Len," Rin said brightly, though Len could tell by her tone that she wasn't at all convinced. "Whatever you say. But pray tell—what is this song about, considering you seem to have left at least 50 different versions of it scattered across the floor?"

"Nothing," Len grumbled as he turned away in his chair, arms folded.

"C'moooon," Rin drawled, hanging over his shoulder. "Tell your big sis Rinny."

"No!" he said sharply. "It's none of your business!"

"Geez, what's your problem? It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone about it if that's what you're getting at."

"You're just gonna make fun of me!"

"No, I won't! Just give it here!" She reached for the notes in his hands.

"Hey! Hands off!" Len said, holding it away from her.

"Fine! I'll just take it, then!"

"Wait, what—"

Before Len could defend himself, Rin had tackled him off his chair, sending them crashing to the ground as Len struggled to keep the notebook away from Rin's grabby hands. The two rolled around in a small wrestling match until Rin finally managed to pry the notebook from Len's flying arms.

"Hahaha! Got it!" she said, immediately rising and holding the notebook up with a triumphant flourish. "Now let's take a look!"

"Hey, no fair!" Len said, half out of breath.

Rin smoothed the crinkles in the notebook's page and eagerly peered at it, smile widening.

But, to her surprise, only three words remained on the page:

_Len's Love Song_

followed by several ellipses. Rin's brow furrowed in both disappointment and perplexity.

"Why'd you try so hard to keep it from me when you haven't even written anything?" Rin asked flatly.

"I was trying to!" Len said as he stood up. He swiped the notebook back. "I just figured you would probably try to  _help_."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Rin.

"80% of the time, it is." Len's tone was dry as bones. "Don't you remember the time you 'helped' me create a surprise for Miku's last birthday party?"

Rin deflated slightly at the memory of cleaning cake off the lobby walls as he went back to the desk. "OK, then, wise guy," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "How's this love song of yours coming along?"

Len tapped his pencil on the desk. "I'm just…having trouble putting stuff into words."

"Oh?"

"I want this to be good!" he said, slamming his fist on the desk. "No, not just good…I want it to be  _great_. I want to get exactly how I feel about Luka onto this piece of paper, and I want it to be perfect. I want to show her and everyone that I am worthy of being the number one choice!" He turned to Rin, a glint of unfettered determination in his eye. "I want to show her how  _cool_  I can really be."

Rin didn't say anything for a moment, looking somewhat taken aback—even impressed-by his confidence. But, after a beat, she smiled. "Hm, sounds good to me," she said with a shrug. "Well then, if you're  _that_  serious about it, I'll suppose I'll just leave you to your business. Just remember that we have a concert series starting tomorrow, it's gonna be a pretty big bash."

"No kidding," said Len, already back to gazing at his notes with his hands folded. "Which is exactly why I'm trying to get this right. I wanna sing it at one of our shows this week."

"Fair enough," Rin replied as she began to leave. "Just don't give yourself a headache."

Rin should have known that would be exactly what Len would proceed to do that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Get ready for some shenanigans and general dorkdom, 'cause it's a-comin'.
> 
> Please review if you have the chance. Or not. Either or.


End file.
